Elizabeth Shelby (Vanguard)
| occupation = Base commander | serial number = | posting = Starbase 514 | rank = | status = Active | father = Brian Shelby | mother = Anita Shelby | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Mackenzie Calhoun | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Elizabeth Paula Shelby was a reputed Human female Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As of 2385, she had been assigned as Base Commander of Starbase 514, a major field installation of Starfleet's Vanguard Command, and the home base of Task Force Regent, which was commanded by her husband, Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun. Childhood Elizabeth Shelby was born in Lawrence, Kansas on Earth in 2336 to Brian and Anita Shelby, both Starfleet admirals. Starfleet Academy Shelby entered Starfleet Academy in 2354. While there, she was romantically involved with fellow cadet and long-time friend, Vincent Wexler. Their relationship ended during their time at the Academy, and Shelby thereafter found herself in a relationship with Wexler's roommate, Cadet Mackenzie Calhoun. Shelby and Calhoun ended their relationship after taking part of the scenario and prior to their scheduled graduation. Shelby later decided to take an extra year of Academy study, and graduated in 2358. Early Starfleet career Shelby's first assignment was as an Ensign aboard the . She subsequently served on four other ships following that assignment, and by 2366, was a full Lieutenant serving as chief engineer of the . By this time she had decided she wanted to move from engineering to command, and was frustrated by her inability to do so. Borg invasion Shelby led the Yosemite 's investigation of the loss of a science outpost in 2366. Shelby was able to determine beyond doubt that the outpost had been destroyed by the Borg, giving Starfleet the first positive confirmation of their entry into the Alpha Quadrant. Her work on this mission resulted in her promotion to the rank of Lieutenant commander and transfer to Starfleet Tactical. Her exceptional abilities and sheer individual talent were noticed by Admiral , later mentioned to Captain Jean-Luc Picard that Shelby's growth in Starfleet worth watching. In late 2366, Shelby was on board the as part of her duties spearheading Starfleet's defenses against the Borg. After Captain Picard was assimilated by the Borg, Shelby was made Enterprise executive officer in spite of the friction between her and acting Captain William Riker. Once the Borg attack on Earth was averted and Picard recovered, Shelby was transferred to Starfleet Headquarters, where she would oversee the rebuilding of the fleet. By mid-2367, Shelby was executive officer of the under Captain . The Chekov, the and the USS Repulse became involved in a battle between the Borg and an ancient Doomsday machine. Although the Chekov was irreparably damaged in the battle, Shelby and much of the crew survived. First officer, USS Excalibur Shelby, Korsmo, and many of the Chekov 's crew were later assigned to the in early 2368. In 2369, the Excalibur had a skirmish with a Borg scout ship, which removed a section of the ship's hull, and took three crew members with it. In 2370, Admiral Alynna Nechayev considered assigning Shelby to Deep Space 9 as base commander after Benjamin Sisko was believed lost in the Gamma Quadrant. Sisko returned safely and Shelby was not assigned to the station. This lead Nechayev to believe that Shelby would be disappointed at not getting the post. In 2371, the took part in a rescue of William Riker, Deanna Troi, Worf and Worf's son, Alexander Rozhenko from the Romulan, Sela. Also in 2371, Shelby, acting in her role as a specialist in tactics for fighting the Borg, relayed instructions and mission parameters to Jean-Luc Picard, when Picard was assigned to work with a Borg-resurrected James T. Kirk. The was present when the Borg attacked Earth in 2373. The Excalibur fought bravely, but in the end, she was disabled and unable to assist with the destruction of the Borg vessel. Unfortunately, Captain Korsmo was killed during the course of the battle. Mackenzie Calhoun Shelby continued as the 's executive officer when, following the fall of the , command was given to her former fiancé, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Aside from the tension that came from their common history, Calhoun's maverick instincts also clashed with Shelby's by-the-book approach. Because of this dynamic, the two of them were frequently at odds with one other during the three years that they served together on the Excalibur. During this time, Shelby denied any residual feelings that she may have still had toward Calhoun. In early 2376, the was destroyed in a warp core breach caused by a computer virus. The entire crew was able to escape except, presumably, for Calhoun. Only then could Shelby admit her romantic feelings for him, but she resolved to move on with her life. Captaincy Following the loss of the , Shelby was promoted to the rank of Captain and was made commanding officer of the . While she initially hoped that this new ship would provide a more by-the-book environment, Shelby found her command style had been significantly influenced by her time serving with Calhoun. As a result, she finally realized that the was not a good fit for her. USS Excalibur-A and Calhoun's return When the new was launched in late 2376, Shelby was reassigned as its commanding officer, with Calhoun's old senior staff and crew intact. At the dedication of the ship, Mackenzie Calhoun reappeared, after having been marooned on the planet . Calhoun immediately proposed marriage to Shelby and after punching him, Shelby accepted. They were married on the bridge of the Excalibur-A in a ceremony officiated by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Following their Starfleet wedding ceremony, Shelby and Calhoun traveled to , where Shelby underwent a series of physical and psychological trials before they could be wed under tradition. USS Trident Returning from , Shelby took command of the and was assigned to patrol Sector 221-G along with the . In the first months of Shelby's command, the Trident participated in the Gateways crisis, which included battling the God-like "Beings." Shelby was also instrumental in revealing the telepathic manipulation of the Federation by member species, the Selelvians. This revelation lead to a short war between the Federation and the Selelvians, in an alliance with the Tholian Assembly. Shelby and the Trident served with distinction during this brief conflict. Admiralty Following the war with the Selelvians, Shelby found herself promoted to Commodore and in command of following the retirement of the station's previous commander, Admiral . In 2379, Shelby, with the cooperation of the Trident's new commander, Captain , defied orders from Admiral Edward Jellico and took the Trident to the planet Priatia following the disappearance of her husband and the . Her actions were pivotal in defeating the extra-dimensional race known as the Teuthis, who were attempting to incite war in the New Thallonian Protectorate and destabilize the area for conquest. In 2381, during that year's Borg crisis, Shelby was part of a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters via subspace communications to discussion potential strategy against the Borg. Shelby was insistent that continued use of the Transphasic torpedoes wouldn't allow the Borg to adapt, as it destroyed its target in only one shot. Shelby feared leaving the core worlds undefended if Seven of Nine was able to convince Starfleet to move all their forces to the . Vanguard Command Shelby was transferred to Starbase 514 in 2385, at the request of Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter, effectively assigning her as Deputy Sector Commander of Berengarium Command, one of the field divisions of Starfleet under Vanguard Command. She willingly accepted the transfer, as well as the bigger command assignment, since Starbase 514 was to be the home base of the Fleet Carrier and Task Force Regent, both commanded by her husband, Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun. Category:Starfleet officers Category:Captains Category:Admirals Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:USS Excalibur personnel Category:Humans Category:Rear admirals Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Vanguard Command admirals